


Confessions of a Hormonal Exo Member

by zyximb



Series: SeBaekScum Sebaek Fanfic Fest! [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Author revealed... and it is me lmao, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: "Call me oppa again."





	Confessions of a Hormonal Exo Member

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SeBaekScum Fanfic Fest  
> Prompt: Non!AU with one of them reading fanfic involved. 
> 
> Warning: Masturbation, unbetaed !!!

It was a quiet Friday night in the dorm when Baekhyun found himself lying on his bed, scrolling through the comments on his latest instagram post and smiling at the comments from their fans.

Most of the members were out and about, leaving the dorm almost empty and unusually quiet.

Junmyeon, Minseok, and Jongdae were out watching a movie, though Baekhyun didn’t know why Junmyeon was willing to be the third wheel.

The three giants, aka Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongin, were out for a walk around the city/. Jongin was probably taking dumb photos and videos of the other two to post on their Instagrams.

Kyungsoo was in his room watching his third movie of the day, probably something dramatic and sad that was going to make him cry even though he always denied it.

Yixing had stopped by the dance room to practice a new choreography he was working on; Baekhyun told him not to overwork himself and hurt his hip again.

He scrolled through all the “I love you oppa!”s and wishes for him to rest well, smiling and giggling to himself as he read through them. He stopped when a certain comment caught his eye, a link.

He clicked on it and the web page redirected him to what looked like a fan’s blog. ‘SeBaek Oneshot (NC-17),’ it read on the top of the page. An amused chuckle left his lips after reading it.

“So fans actually write this stuff huh…”

Scrolling down, he read the description of the story before scrolling down further to read the fic. It mentioned that it was inspired by the time he dressed up as a girl and that it contained an “oppa kink,” he wondered what that even meant.

It started off normal, he occasionally laughed at the jokes and funny moments here and there.

He wondered why it was rated NC-17 when there wasn’t anything inappropriate and was impressed with the author for coming up with such a creative plot. Once he got closer to the end was when things got a bit more interesting.

_‘Baekhyun could feel himself hardening in the confines of his jeans as Sehun’s big hands palmed him through the denim.’_

A quiet gasp escaped his mouth as he quickly sat up from his bed, holding his phone closer to his face as if he couldn’t believe what he just saw. He continued reading, his face warming up as he read through the foreplay written in the story.

_‘S-Sehun oppa put it i-in already. Please.’_

He quickly put his phone down and released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“What the fuck…” he muttered, “There’s no way I would be that needy. And there is no way I would ever call that idiot ‘oppa’!”

Images of the younger hovering over him, hands roaming all over his body started to fill his head. “W-What am I saying? _Pft_ There’s no way I would even have sex with Sehun in the first place, it’s just a stupid story.”  

He could feel himself slowly starting to harden at the thought of Sehun’s gripping his waist and lips on his neck. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and took a deep breath before picking up his phone once again and closing the tab.

“I’m never reading fanfic again…”

 

 

~

 

 

The next couple of days were uneventful; they didn’t have anything on their schedule the whole week so the members took the opportunity to get rest and relax. Baekhyun, however, was having a rather difficult time relaxing ever since he stumbled upon the fanfic the other night.

He had told himself it wouldn’t let it bother him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Or rather, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sehun.

They hadn’t really talked or seen each other-Baekhyun made sure of it, always leaving the dorm whenever Sehun was home and only coming out of his room whenever Sehun had gone somewhere with Chanyeol or Jongin.

He knew he was being irrational and that he wouldn’t be able to avoid the younger forever, but he couldn’t help it.

Whenever he would make eye contact with Sehun, he could feel his entire face heat up and all the thoughts from that night come rushing back into his head. Baekhyun sighed, dropping his head onto the dining room table.

It was about ten at night, Sehun had gone out with Junmyeon for ice cream or something so Baekhyun knew he had some time to unwind before the two came back.

He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone when a voice suddenly startled him.

“Hey, hyung.”

The phone dropped from his hands and fell onto the floor right next to the owner of the voice’s feet.

“W-What?” Baekhyun stuttered.

Sehun bent down to pick up the phone, their hands touching ever-so-slightly as he handed it to the elder. Baekhyun felt slightly nauseous and Sehun gave him a suspicious look for acting so weird.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sehun frowned, “Why are you so jumpy.”

“Nothing, you just scared me. I thought you were out with Junmyeon-hyung?”  

“Didn’t feel like going,” he shrugged, “He went with Yixing-hyung instead. Wanna watch a movie? No one else is up for it.”

Baekhyun wracked his brain for an excuse, though he felt bad he was practically lying to the younger. “Uhm...I’m kind of tired actually.”

Sehun pouted, grabbing onto the other’s arm and swinging it like a child trying to convince it’s mother of buying candy while in line at the grocery store. “Come on hyung, please? I feel like we haven’t hung out in days.”

The elder sighed and gave in. He mentally cursed the maknae for always getting whatever he wanted using his stupid aegyo.

  
  


~

  
  


Baekhyun hoped he would be able to sit somewhere not so close to Sehun so that the whole movie would be somewhat bearable; however, those dreams were crushed when the younger dragged him onto the couch right next to him.

Baekhyun nearly cried in frustration, but forced an awkward smile on his face nonetheless when Sehun asked him if he was comfortable before popping the DVD into the player.

Baekhyun tried to focus on the movie, he really did, but with Sehun being so close and their thighs touching and Sehun’s arm resting behind his head and almost around his shoulder, Baekhyun felt like he was about to throw up.

He hated himself for ever reading that stupid fanfic in the first place. Things were normal before, he was able to hang out with Sehun before.

Now all he could think about was how much bigger the younger was and how broad his shoulders were and how nice it would feel to have those pink lips on his neck or those hands on his body.

He mentally groaned when he caught himself secretly stealing glances at the other. _Snap out of it Byun Baekhyun!_ This is just Sehun, he thought, just the dorky maknae he loved to tease and joke around with- nothing different (or so he tried to tell himself).

The movie finally ended about an hour and a half later, Baekhyun was extremely grateful it had Sehun’s full attention so that the younger didn’t notice how strange Baekhyun was acting.

Right when Sehun was about to ask him if he enjoyed the movie, the elder got up from the couch, muttered a ‘goodnight’ and shuffled off to his room, leaving a confused maknae all alone in the living room.

  
  


 

~

  
  
  


“Has Baek-hyung been acting weird to you?”

Jongin thought about it for a few seconds as he ate a spoonful of his chocolate cereal. “No, what do you mean?”

The other sighed, pushing the little cereal bits floating atop the milk aimlessly. “I don’t know...He’s just been acting weird like he’s avoiding me or something and he’s been really quiet.”

“He’s been acting normal around me,” Jongin shrugged.

The sad puppy dog look on the younger’s face and his lack of appetite for his favorite cereal let Jongin know how much it was actually bothering Sehun.

“Look I’m sure it’s nothing, he’s probably just mad about something you did. You know how petty he is, just go talk to him.”

  
  


 

~

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know how he ended back to that godforsaken website. He had full intentions of checking the comments on his latest Instagram post and then heading off to bed; but here he was, scrolling through that fangirl’s blog once again, looking for that one story he never finished reading.

_I just wanna know how it ends, not a big deal. It’s not like I’m weird or anything, I just want to finish what I started._

He felt his palms clamming up and his heartbeat quicken once he spotted it. Taking a deep breath, he clicked on the link and scrolled down to find where he had left off the other night.

_‘Sehun groaned as he felt the hot heat of the elder envelop his dick.’_

“Oh my god…” Baekhyun whispered to himself as he read the words, feeling his entire body warm up and that familiar pool of heat in the pit of his stomach grow the more he read.

_‘Baekhyun moaned as he bucked his hips up, begging for the younger to go fa-’_

“Hey, hyung-”

The phone fell from his hands as his head whipped toward the voice as soon as the door opened to reveal the last person he’d want to see.

“S-Sehun, hey. Did you need something?”

“Uhm I just wanted to talk to you,” the younger looked at him curiously and then down at his fallen phone, “What were you doing?”

Baekhyun swallowed hard, grabbing his phone and locking it. He also grabbed onto the blanket to casually throw over his lap to hide the subtle bulge in his sweatpants before the younger saw and embarrass himself any further.

“Nothing, you know just- Instagram and stuff.”

Sehun didn’t really buy it, but decided to brush it off since he came here to talk to the elder about something. “Right...Well I just uh wanted to ask you if you were mad at me or anything.”

Baekhyun was somewhat shocked by his question. Why would he be mad at him? “No, of course not. Why would you ask that? Did you do something?”

“No! No it’s because you’ve been acting weird and quiet around me. I was just wondering if I did anything to piss you off.”

There it was, the guilt. It was almost eating Baekhyun alive. He knew he was being unfair to Sehun, the younger didn’t do anything wrong and he had been avoiding him like the plague when they were suppose to be spending time together now that they actually had free time in their usually busy schedules.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I’ve just been really tired but I’m starting to feel better so why don’t we go out for bubble tea tomorrow? My treat.”

“Alright, deal.” He smiled cutely at the elder before exiting and closing the door behind him.

The smile disappeared from the elder’s face as soon as the door closed and he fell back onto the bed with a load groan.

_You really need to get your shit other Byun Baekhyun._

He lied on the bed for a few minutes feeling sorry for himself, then decided to get off his ass and do something productive. After rummaging through his closet for a nice clean set of t-shirt and sweatpants, he hopped into the shower and let the water wash away his shame.

Meanwhile, Sehun forgot to ask Baekhyun what time they were suppose to go tomorrow since he had already made plans with Jongin to go to the practice room around noon.

He headed back to the elder’s room, promptly entering when there was no reply to his knocking. He was greeted with an empty room, then realized the elder was probably in the shower after hearing the water running from across the hall. Something on the bed caught his eye, stopping him right as he was about to exit the room.

Baekhyun’s phone. Weird, Sehun thought, the elder usually used to listen to music while he was showering. He figured Baekhyun probably forgot since he’d been so tired. The more he stared at it, the more he wondered why Baekhyun was acting so weird earlier when he came into his room.

 _I wonder if he was watching porn..._ His hands were practically itching to get ahold of it and see for himself. Telling himself to leave it alone and go, he slowly made his way out of the room; however, curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it, he was quickly and quietly closing the door behind him and jumping onto the messy bed to grab the phone.

He punched in Baekhyun’s passcode which he remembered from last time the elder let him use his phone to call his own when he had lost it. It was somewhat of a shock when he saw that the other had been reading something, he wasn’t expecting anything like that. Looking back at the door, he checked to make sure Baekhyun was about to barge into the room anytime soon before scrolling up to see what the elder was reading.

‘SeBaek Oneshot (NC-17),’ he mouthed out the title of the page.

_Sebaek? Like the name the fans came up with for me and Baek-hyung?_

“NC-17? What does that mean?” he whispered to himself as he scrolled back down to check out the story.

He stopped when a certain word on the page caught his eye. _‘Sehun-oppa’_ He swallowed hard, tried to push the dirty thoughts of Baekhyun calling him that out of his head as he continued reading the story.

His entire body heat up as the explicit words painted pictures of the elder dressed up as a schoolgirl in his head. He did have to admit he thought Baekhyun looked _really_ good when he first saw him dressed like that for the VCR at their concert, not that he would ever admit it outloud.

The tent in his pants was not-so-subtle by the time he heard footsteps coming toward the room.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He quickly locked the phone and placed it back onto the bed where he found it and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie to hide the erection he didn’t even realize he had. Baekhyun’s head popped in through the door open, the elder looking quite surprised to see Sehun in the room.

“Hey, did you need something?”

“Uh I-I just wanted to ask you what time we’re going tomorrow.” He felt his hands clamming up as he stuttered on his words.

“Anytime you want, I’m free all day,” Baekhyun grinned at him. The younger felt his heart racing in his chest as he awkwardly past Baekhyun to get out the door.

“Alright cool, see you tomorrow then!”

Baekhyun didn’t get the chance to squeeze in a reply before the other was running to his room.

 

  
  
~  
  
  


 

Sehun slammed the door behind him, thanking the gods when he saw that Junymeon wasn’t in the room. A frustrated sigh left his lips when he lifted up his hoodie to reveal the tent in his pants. He felt an odd sense of guilt that he was turned on by the thoughts of his band member dressed up as a girl and calling him ‘oppa’.

Why was Baekhyun even reading that? Was that why he had been acting so weird lately? Nothing made sense to him at the moment. He felt confused and all he could think about was the fucking problem in his pants and how _good_ the elder looked in that skirt.

He didn’t know it happened but the next thing he knew he was palming himself through his jeans, biting back the pleasured moan threatening to come out.

He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shoving his hand into his boxer briefs to wrap his fingers around his hard length. Precum was already leaking through his underwear, he felt extremely embarrassed at how turned on he was.

This was Baekhyun for god’s sake, he had never even thought of the elder like that before, but now all he could think about was Baekhyun’s cute pink lips and how nice it would be to have them wrapped around his dick and how good it would look to have those droopy brown eyes looking up at him as he teased the tip of his dick.

He lowered his boxers and jeans, pulling his member out from its confines and began slowly stroking it, up and down.

Chest heaving as he quietly panted. He bit back the moan when he squeezed a little harder, imagining that it was the elder’s slender, pretty fingers wrapped around his dick, teasing him by changing his pace.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

He imagined Baekhyun’s playful smirk as he thumbed the head of his dick, a wave of pleasure rocked throughout his body as he touched himself.

“B-Baekhyun-hyung,” he panted through gritted teeth.

Quickening his pace, he stroked himself, trying to chase after that climax that felt so close. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back to rest on the door behind him, picturing Baekhyun on his knees in that cute little skirt with black thigh socks around his thick, plump thighs.  

He groaned at the thought of the elder seductively calling him ‘oppa,’ coaxing the climax from him. It wasn’t long ‘til he was coming with a moan of the elder’s name, white ribbons shooting out onto the floor of his and Junymeon’s shared room.

He slowly stroked his member, working himself through the orgasm, breathing heavily as he tried to calm down.

_What did I just do?_

 

 

~

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun canceled their bubble tea date the next day, claiming he wasn’t feeling too good. Although he tried, Baekhyun didn’t a good job of hiding his disappointment when Sehun had said he didn’t feel like going.

The younger felt terribly guilty, considering he was the one that said they hadn’t spent much time together, but it wasn’t like he totally lied.

He _wasn’t_ feeling good. Ever since last night and after what he did, he still couldn’t believe he jerked off to the thought of his hyung and he _liked_ it.

All he wanted to do was stay in bed all day and wallow in his misery and confusion.

Was it just his hormones acting up or was he actually attracted to Baekhyun? His thoughts were interrupted when Chanyeol’s booming voice and obnoxious laughter coming from the living room.

“Hey guys! Come look at Baek!”

Sehun’s ears quirked at the sound of the elder’s name, his curiosity forcing him to go outside to check out what was going on.

There he was, in all his glory, twirling around in that skirt that haunted Sehun’s dreams at night with that damn wig. Sehun really could not believe his eyes, Baekhyun dressed up in that uniform was the last thing he wanted to see right now.

“Why are you wearing that thing again?” Jongdae managed to ask through fits of laughter.

“Manager-hyung said they wanted me to take some pics for the fans. Don’t I look pretty?” He playfully asked.

“I seriously don’t think I’ll ever get use to you like this,” Minseok chuckled.

“Sehun, doesn’t he look funny?” Chanyeol laughed hysterically, slapping the younger’s arm.

“Y-Yeah,” he awkwardly chuckled, not being able to take his eyes off Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughed along with everyone, playing into his role of a schoolgirl and doing aegyo to gross everyone out.

“Come on, Minseok-oppa you don’t think I’m pretty?”

Minseok grimaced, threatened to hit the other if he said that again. Everyone laughed, everyone but Sehun. As soon as those words left Baekhyun’s mouth, Sehun’s mouth went dry, he couldn’t help but think how nice it would sound if the elder said that to him. He cleared his throat before muttering an excuse to go back into the safety of his room.

There was a soft knock at his door when he plopped down face first into his bed. He asked who it was and before he got a reply, the door opened up.

“It is I, Exo’s favorite fangirl,” Baekhyun giggled.

The younger mentally screamed, but weakly chuckled in response.

“Don’t I look adorable, Sehun-oppa?” Baekhyun chuckled as he twirled around in attempt to make the younger feel better since he had seemed pretty down earlier.

Sehun swallowed hard, “Yeah, you do.”

The elder slightly tensed at his words, not exactly the response he was expecting.

He lightly laughed, brushing off what the younger just said, “Jongdae said this will forever be burned into his mind.”

“Did you hear me, hyung? I meant what I said.”

He rose from the bed and walked toward the shorter. Baekhyun forced out a laugh, scratching the back of his head and looking down to avoid eye contact.  
“R-Really? Thanks I think you’re the only one that thinks I look good.”

The words left Sehun’s mouth before he could even register what he was about to say. “I think you look more than good, hyung. You look _hot_.”

The elder took a step back, words caught in his throat in his flustered state. That fluttery feeling was back in his stomach, his heart was beating so fast he was worried the other could hear it.

What was Sehun even saying right now? Was he playing some sick joke because Baekhyun was just about ready to drop dead right there. The taller took a step closer, effectively backing the shorter up against the wall. Baekhyun flinched when the other placed his hand flat against the wall beside his head.

His mouth hung open in shock, eyes fixed on the taller’s chest as he leaned down, closing the distance between the two.

“Call me oppa again,” Sehun said lowly into the other’s ear.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched hearing the younger’s request.

His mind felt blank, the room felt hot, and everything felt so surreal. His bottom lip started to redden between his teeth and he slowly opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the door began open and Sehun was off and away from him in the blink of an eye.

“Hey guys we’re about to go eat,” Chanyeol said, “Baek you gonna change before we go or are you gonna stay in that?”

Baekhyun quickly snapped out of his daze, taking a second to gather his thoughts before managing to form a coherent sentence. “S-Shut up, you idiot. Of course I’m gonna go change,” he huffed and stomped out of the room.

On his way out he tried his best not to look at Sehun, but he felt the younger’s eyes following up as he walked away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so the fanfic fest is over and authors have been revealed, I am the author of this fic lmao. UPDATE!!! sorry for the long wait guys, [here is the completed/final ver with the rest of the fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12209151)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [confessions of a hormonal exo member](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209151) by [zyximb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb)




End file.
